


The Assassin Prince

by the_drowning_angel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prince Jason, Prince Percy, assassin nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drowning_angel/pseuds/the_drowning_angel
Summary: ch 1 is just the summary because it was too long. i'll post the first ch by mondayedit: im still typing it up but the actual writing is done. im a stressed highschool student. plz be patient





	1. summary

Jason Grace is the son of Zeus, the god of the sky and KIng of Olympus, a powerful kingdom. Jason is supposed to become King on his eighteenth birthday in a few months, but his father sees his sister, Thalia, as more capable than him. Thalia would much rather remain in the background and let Jason rule. Jason has spent his entire life preparing himself to be the next leader, and he’s not about to give up now. To show his father that he’s worthy to claim the throne, Jason orders a hit on the son of his kingdom’s biggest rival: Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

 

Perseus Jackson is the Prince of Atlantis, a large island with enormous naval power. Percy’s father is Poseidon, the god of storms and the sea. He believes that although his son is a good leader and strong in battle, he is too softhearted to rule Atlantis. The only other person who can take the crown is Percy’s half brother Triton, a cruel and brutal man, and Percy simply cannot allow that to happen. In order to prove his father wrong, Percy plans to kill the future King of Olympus: Crown Prince Jason Grace, Son of Zeus.

 

Nico di Angelo is the assassin known as the Ghost King. He is also the Prince of Elysium, a large kingdom once ruled by his father Hades, the god of wealth and death. Nico’s older sister Bianca has taken their fathers place and is now Queen. This allows Hades to rule his other kingdom: an allegiance between people spread across Olympus, Atlantis and Elysium known as the Underworld. The Underworld is made up of thieves, assassins, messengers, smythes, inventors, artists and prizefighters- anyone and everyone who would be shunned in their own kingdom. Nico became an assassin to protect Bianca and his other sister Hazel, and thanks to the powers that come with being the Son of Hades, he’s the best of the best.

 

So who better to assassinate a future king than the Ghost King himself?


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I am so sorry it took so long. I have limited time on my laptop as well as being a sleep-deprived emotional mess so my updates will be sporadic. Please bear with my, I promise it'll be worth it.

Crown Prince Jason Grace of Olympus sighed and dragged a hand through his blond hair. “Please, please, please just be over.”  
His advisor, diplomat and best friend, Piper McLean, just laughed. “Nope. Sorry Sparky, you still have two hours left.”  
“UHHHHH… I don’t wanna. Greek, I get. Latin, I get.Those I speak fluently.Why must I learn Spanish?”  
“Would you rather have the Amazons continue to attack the ports?” She folded her tanned arms across her chest. “Spanish is Hylla Twice-Kill’s mother tongue. By speaking it, you’re showing good manners and a willingness to negotiate.”  
“But why can’t Leo just translate?”  
“Because you’re the future King, not our inventor. And as much as I love Leo, you know how he is. One wrongly timed joke and we’ll have a war on our hands. Now, chop-chop. We only have a few days left before the negotiations begin.” Piper practically skipped out of the room, multicolored eyes twinkling, flipping her choppy brown hair as she went.  
“Stupid Beauty Queen.” Jason muttered. “I bet she hasn’t even started on her lessons yet.”  
“I heard that, Sparky!” She sang, her voice floating down the hallway. A string of rapid-fire Spanish followed.  
Jason stuck out his tongue at her back.  
Sighing, he went back to pronouncing Spanish words. Or attempting to, at the very least.  
After half an hour of little improvement, he was interrupted by his bodyguard and confidant, Beckendorf.  
Beckendorf (his first name was Charles, but no one ever called him that except his girlfriend) was over six feet tall. He was built like an ox- solid and muscular. His dark skin shone with sweat, suggesting that he had run to find Jason.  
Jason frowned, a little worried. Beckendorf didn’t get flustered. “What is it?”  
His bodyguard tossed a knife onto the desk. “That,” he said, “was pinning this to my door.” He dropped a piece of parchment on the desk as well, and it rustled slightly as it settled on the blade. “Nobody saw anyone put it there. It’s a response from...him.”  
Jason’s blood went cold. “Leave. Now. Close the door behind you. Don’t let anyone in here, not Leo, not Piper, not even my father.”  
Beckendorf nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
As Beckendorf left to ensure his privacy, Jason pushed the parchment aside and palmed the knife, studying the blade intently.  
Olympus (his kingdom), Atlantis and Elysium each had their own metal for weaponry. Olympus had Imperial Gold, Atlantis had Celestial Bronze and Elysium had Asphodeline Silver.  
This blade was none of those things. The blade itself was about six inches long. It and the handel were both made of the same dark metal. It had been a hot day, but it was shockingly cold to the touch. The handel had a simple leather wrap, and the knife was unadorned with the exception of a small moonstone in the shape of a skull with two ruby eyes.  
Jason set it gently back down on the desk and picked up the note.  
The handwriting was loose and flowing, unhurried.  
‘Despite the lack of solid information, you’ve piqued my interest. If you wish to continue, meet me at the Mangled Tree in the South Edge of the Woods.’  
Jason flipped it over. There was writing on the back as well.  
‘Bring my knife back. I’m rather fond of it. And it must be you that comes, not some lackey. Be at the Tree at 7.’  
Jason carefully folded the note and tucked it into one of the pockets of his suit. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair.  
He knew where to go. The problem was getting there.  
It was unlikely that he’d see his father or his stepmother tonight. They had just returned from a trip to Elysium and were probably exhausted. It was Piper and Leo he’d have to worry about. They would not approve of what he was planning to do.  
“Beckendorf.” He called.  
His guard opened the door. “Sire?”  
“Prepare Tempest for me, please. I’ll be leaving shortly. And...tell him to go into stealth mode.”  
Beckendorf raised an eyebrow, but nodded and closed the door.  
Jason rose from the chair, grabbed the knife from his desk and opened a second door which led into his bedroom. He pushed aside the curtain that hid his closet from the rest of the room.  
As the Prince of Olympus, most of Jason’s clothing was white, light blue, Imperial Gold, or some combination of the three. The white and blue was fine for when he was flying (a power that came with being the son of Zeus, god of the sky), but not so great when he snuck off into the Woods to read in peace.  
A few weeks ago, he had gotten Silena, Beckendorf’s girlfriend and the castle's best seamstress, to make him a suit of brown and green. He hadn’t had a chance to use it before now.  
He pulled it out of the back of his closet.  
The tunic was dark, forest green trimmed with brown. His pants were made of supple brown leather and fit snugly. Silena had made him boots, too, of sturdy leather that reached half-way p his calves. A belt wrapped around his waist and had a scabbard on either side: on the left, for a sword, on the right for a knife.  
Remembering the knife and the note, Jason pulled the parchment from the pocket of his discarded suit, dropped it into the fireplace, and slid the knife into his sheath.  
“Mangled Tree, South Edge.” He muttered.  
Silena (gods bless her, Jason thought) had also made him a hooded cloak. The outside was brown leather (“It’s waterproof!” Silena had exclaimed), while the inside was lined with warm, green fabric. He folded it and tucked it into his belt, pulling on a light blue cloak as he did so. With the hood up, he could pass as a messenger, and hopefully no one would stop him and ask questions.  
Jason lifted his sword from where it was mounted on the wall and slid it into the left scabbard. The blade was Imperial Gold with a simple leather wrap on the handel and sapphires on the hilt. Pressed into the base of the blade was the Olympian crest: an eagle holding a bolt of lightning in its talons.  
Jason glanced in the mirror on the wall and ruffled his hair.  
There. He looked a little less princely now.  
He kept his head down as he left his room and headed for the stables. The worst possible thing right now would be for someone to glance at his face and see his eyes.  
No one really knew where his eyes came from. He and his sister Thalia both had electric blue eyes. Their mother Beryl had what their father used to call rainy-blue eyes. Zues himself had stormy grey eyes.  
“You two are so unique. The electric blue shows your inner fire. I know being royal can be hard sometimes. Hold on to who you are. Don’t just turn into the person the world wants you to be. You two are sparks in the darkness. Don’t let that light go out.”  
Those were the last words their mother had ever said to them.  
Jason shook his head. Now was not the time to get lost in memories.  
He strode purposefully down the hallway. He had learned long ago that if he was doing something he shouldn’t be, he should do it with confidence. If he acted like he was supposed to do whatever it was, people usually didn’t question him.  
He made it to the stables with no trouble.  
Beckendorf was waiting for him.  
“Um, not quite sure what you meant by ‘stealth mode’, but whatever it is, your horse doesn’t like it,”  
That was an understatement.  
Tempest was a venti - a wind spirit in the shape of a horse. Jason had befriended him a few years ago when he freed him from a clay jar. In his natural state, tempest had a dark grey body with a black mane and forks of lightning flashing through him. His eyes were the same electric as Jason’s, and his body was semi transparent.  
If anyone saw Tempest leaving the castle grounds with a rider, they would instantly know who he was. Because he was a son of Zeus, Jason was the only one who could ride him. Being a wind horse, his hooves didn’t actually touch the ground, but hovered a few inches above it.  
Jason had discovered what he called ‘stealth mode’ a few weeks ago. With a lot of pleading and a handful of sugarcubes, Tempest had reluctantly… shifted. He was still dark grey, but his body was now solid and there was no more lightning. He looked just like any of the horses in the stables, and he hated it.  
He nickered angrily as Jason came closer. He didn’t speak horse, but he had a pretty good feeling that whatever Tempest had just said probably shouldn’t be repeated in polite company.  
“Hey, buddy. I know, I’m sorry. It’s just until we get out of sight of the castle. Look, I brought you a treat.” Jason held out a handful of sugarcubes.  
Tempest watched him suspiciously for a moment before taking the sugar delicately from his hand.  
“Can I ride?” Jason asked.  
The wind horse flicked his mane.  
Jason climbed on to his back. Tempest hated saddles, reins, all of that stuff. That’s what made riding him so fun: Jason just had to hold on tight and hope for the best.Despite the rather dark reason he was sneaking out of the castle, Jason felt a smile creeping across his face.  
“Don’t be gone for too long.”  
Jason turned to Beckendorf. “He said to meet him at seven. I’ll be back by eight-thirty. Cover for me?”  
The son of Hephaestus nodded. “Be safe.”  
“I will.” Jason turned and urged Tempest out of the stable.  
“Beckendorf.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you for setting this up.”  
He smiled. “No problem, boss. Just tell Ghost King I said hello.”  
Jason nodded and nudged Tempest into a trot. “We’re going to the Mangled Tree, buddy. You know the way.”  
Tempest flicked his mane again and galloped down the path into the Woods.   
After a few minutes of riding in silence, Jason patted the horse’s neck. “Alright buddy, i think we’re good.” He slid off of Tempest’s back and pulled off the blue cloak, hiding it in a bush of blue flowers.  
He fastened the leather cloak around his neck and turned back to Tempest, who had changed back into his venti form.  
Jason grinned. “Bet that feels a lot better, huh? Sorry you had to do stealth mode. I just… It’s more important than ever that I got out of the castle undetected.” He climbed back on to Tempest and nudged him back into a trot. “I’m meeting someone and it would be… not good if I was seen.”  
Tempest nickered softly before galloping up the path. “Woah, buddy, slow down. Stealth mission, remember?”  
The wind horse didn’t listen. He ran faster, his form becoming less solid and more electric. He was giving off some serious sparks, and if Jason wasn’t immune to lightning, his heart probably would’ve stopped by now. As it was, his wind powers were the only thing keeping him on his horse.  
“Tempest? What is it?” Jason had never seen him this agitated.   
The problem was, Tempest was fearless. Jason had watched him stare down a pack of wolves, lions, stampeding bulls and even the flying demon chicken ladies known as harpies, all without so much as a flinch. Being able to turn into a cloud of air and electricity made you pretty hard to kill.  
But now, Jason could feel him struggling between his loyalty to Jason and his natural instinct to flee.  
What the hell could scare him so much?  
Jason closed his eyes, burying his hands in Tempest’s mane, and focused on the air currents around them.  
Something was wrong.  
Tempest didn’t make any noise other than his whinnies and nickers. Because his hooves didn’t actually touch the ground, Jason was able to sneak up on practically anybody while riding.  
There was a noise, though: a soft thud-thud that was rapidly getting closer.   
“Schist. Tempest, hide!”  
The wind horse reared up onto his hind legs and shot into the sky.  
Just above the treeline, Tempest dissolved into a dark thundercloud. Jason flailed around for a moment desperately before realizing that not only was Tempest still supporting him, he was also hidden in the dark cloud his horse had become.  
Far below him, a dark blurr the size of an elephant streaked through the woods.


End file.
